Persona 4: The End
by Cross Varia
Summary: AU: It's been a month after the final battle between Souji and Izanami,. Peace finally came to the town of Inaba. A week is left before school starts again, and Souji was invited for a small get together, however an incident happened, and had changed to what was going to be one of the best days ever, it turned into one big nightmare. Rated M for language and possible lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Souji stood in shock as his legs trembling in fear. _"All of them… wiped out…?" _His body began to shake from the presence that stood in front of him. "Haa….Haa…Haa…"

_"I…I can't breathe…"_ His eyes focused at the presence of the destruction. The man had completely annihilated his entire party. "What… the hell… just happened…?" He looked down at his trembling hands. "W-what the hell is going on…?" He clenched the hilt of his katana tightly. _"Come on…snap out of it!" _He moved his other hand over it to help stop the trembling. _"Son of bitch! Stop being scared!" _His eyes widened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes focused on the dark mask. "I…Izanagi…?"

"Terrified?" Izanagi asked. He held a five foot long engraved sword over his shoulder. His silver armor had similar markings almost the same as his sword. "Pathetic. You're the one who beat Izanami, yet you can't beat me. No… This isn't your true strength… It can't be." His eyes focused on Souji's fallen comrades. "I'll just slowly make you lose everyone that is close to you every second. Then you can show me your true power."

Souji growled as he pushed the Izanagi's hand away. "Don't you dare do that!" He grabbed his katana's hilt tightly as he went to his fighting stance. "I won't let you!"

"Do you really think you can take me on with that pathetic thing you call strength?" Izanagi chuckled as he kicked Souji in the gut making him stagger closer to his fallen comrades. "Don't be ridiculous." Izanagi sighed as he pointed at Souji. "Don't disappoint me." He said as lightning began to surge around his index finger. "Zio."

Souji fell on one knee as he coughed out blood. "Shit… He broke a rib-" He looked down as the floor began to light up. "Shit!" He quickly stood up and screamed as he cut the lighning in two with his katana. "I'm not going to let you hurt them!"

"Hmph…" Izanagi began walking towards him slowly as he continuously began shooting zio at Souji. "How long will you last?"

Souji continued slashing, deflecting the lightning strikes with his katana. "I'm not… going… to lose…!"

"Let's make this faster, shall we?" Izanagi began to shoot lightning strikes in pairs as well as increasing the pace.

Souji continued deflecting the lightning. "S-Shit… I-I'm not going… to let… you!" He screamed as he deflected two lightning strikes. His eyes widened as he saw seven lightning strikes coming towards him. "Sh-" He closed his eyes as the lightning struck his katana, sending him flying from the force. "S-Shit!" He landed on his back, next to the fallen Yukiko. "Y-Yukiko-" His eyes widened as he felt an intense shock within his body. "Gaaah!"

Izanagi stopped in front of Souji as he stomped his boot on Yukiko's head, shoving her face against the ground. "You're weak as you are now." He said as he slowly began to push down his boot on Yukiko's head

Souji slowly moved his hands onto Izanagi's boot and held on to it tightly. "I'm not… going to let… you…" His eyes widened when he heard crunching sounds coming from Yukiko's skull. "Yukiko!" Souji began trying to move Izanagi's foot away, but the after effects from the lightning continued running rampant through his body. "D-Damn it… YUKIKO!"

Izanagi chuckled as he slowly pushed more pressure on Yukiko's head. "I want to see your true strength! SHOW ME!" He screamed as he stomped Yukiko's head into the ground.

Souji's eyes widened as blood touched his face. "Yu…ki…ko…?" Izanagi removed his foot as Souji quickly sat up and grabbed Yukiko by her shoulders. "No… No… No…" His silver eyes focused on her as he pulled her up to him. "Yukiko!" Tears began swelling up in his eyes. "Yukiko!" He moved her hair away from her face and revealed her face. Her face was as pale as the moon. "No…" Tears began slidding down his cheeks as he hugged her tightly. "YUKIKO!"

"Now…" Izanagi stabbed his sword into the ground next to him. "Show me." His silver eyes focused on Souji. "Show me your true strength!"

"Strength…?" Souji asked as he slowly placed Yukiko down on the floor. "You want me to show you my true strength?" He grabbed his katana and slowly stood up. "What kind of person would do that to anyone…?" He asked with a low growl as he glared at Izanagi. "Tell me!"

Izanagi chuckled. "I was waiting for you to ask me that question." He said as he placed his hand on his mask. "Allow me to introduce myself…" He slowly removed it as he revealed his short silver hair and eyes. "I'm you..."

Souji closed his eyes, looking away. "No. You're not. You may have my face, but that doesn't mean you're me!"

"Are you sure?" Izanagi asked with a smile on his face. "I'm you, and you're me." He smirked as he tilted his head to the right dodging the incoming attack.

"Don't bullshit me!" Souji growled as he swung to the side, towards Izanagi's neck. "I would never kill for the sake of killing! Especially someone's loved ones!"

Izanagi grabbed the sword with his hand and slowly moved his armored claws towards Souji's face. "It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Souji looked on wide eyed as he realized what was happening. "You're nothing but a pathetic weakling. I expected more." His claws grabbed onto Souji's face tightly. "You're going to die. Just like everyone else that placed their hopes on you."

Souji closed his eyes as blood began seeping through the ends of Izanagi's claws. "Yukiko… is not…" He slowly moved his hands towards Izanagi's. "Garbage!" He clutched onto his opponent's arms and began trying to pull them away from him. "I will never… accept defeat at the hands of people like you! Not for me… But for everyone I love!" His resolution seemed to grant him a new surge of energy only to cry out in pain as Izanagi tightened his grip.

"For everyone you love?" His face was twisted in disgust almost as if he was going to end it here and crush his skull but he thought of aomething else. Keep taunting and break him just before he can hope to fight back.. "Are… you serious?" His laughter filled the area around them as he tightened the grip of his claw even further on Souji's face. "Then… do you think your loved ones will be disappointed when they find out that their hero is gone…?"

"…" Souji moved his hands towards Izanagi's face. "I will not lose."

"Then why are you shaking?" He asked with a grin on his face as he decided it was time to end it.

*Beep*… *Beep* … *Beep*

"U-ugh…What… kind of dream was that…?" Souji removed his hands from his face as he slowly opened his eyes. "W-where am…I?" He closed his eyes from the lights on the ceiling. "What the hell is going on-" He stopped himself as he heard the beeping sound next to him. "Am I… in a hospital…?" He opened his eyes to see the EKG monitor on the stand next to him. "W-What the hell am I doing here?!" The machine began beeping louder and faster as his breathing got heavier. "N-No… what the hell is going on!?" He quickly sat up and felt a sharp sting on his right arm. "S-shit!" His eyes focused on the IV sticking inside his arm. He screamed as he pulled the IV out of his arm. "What is going on?!"

The sudden noise of Souji's flailing and the machines caused Yukiko to burst through the door with a worried look. "S-Souji-kun! You're awake!"

He focused on her with a confused look on his face. "W-wait." Nothing made sense to him and that just caused him to panic even more. "What are you doing here Yukiko?" He closed his eyes as he felt a sharp pain inside his head. _"What the hell is making my head hurt!?" _He clenched his head as he felt the pain growing. "What the fuck is going on!?" His breathing became labored as he tried to focus on what was happening.

"Souji-kun!" Yukiko sat next to him as she placed her hand on his back. "Are you okay? Do you want me to call in the doctor?" She was almost pleading as she tried to keep her composure.

Souji shook his head as he tightened the grip on his head. "N-no…" What was going on, he thought as he tried keeping himself from snapping. "J-Just tell me what's going on!"

She hesitated to answer him and that seemed to put him on edge even more. "B-But Sou-"

"Just tell me why I'm here!" He felt the pain subside slightly as he looked up at her.

The sudden outburst caught her by surprise as she stared at him with a frightened look on her face. "Souji-kun…Please! Calm dow-"

"HOW?!" Souji growled as he punched down on his thigh from frustration. His shallow breathing was enough to worry her as she knew he was overexerting himself. "How do you expect me to be calm when I'm in a hospital and you're here!?" He cried out.

Yukiko slowly placed her hands together as she sighed and decided it was best to tell him where he was. "You're in Inaba."

"What?" His eyes were cast down towards his hands as he was trying to figure out what happened. "Why am I back here?"

Yukiko closed her eyes. "You came here to visit us with your parents-"

The sudden news caused him to panic. If he was here then where were his parents? "Where are my parents?" His tone was calm for the moment.

"…W-well…" Yukiko's hands began trembling as her voice began cracking. "T-they are…"

Souji looked at her. He began to get even more frustrated then he already was. "Yukiko…" The way he said her name caused her to almost cower in fear. "Where are my parents?" He wasn't asking. He was demanding an answer.

"T-they are…" Tears began sliding down her pale cheeks as she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "I-I'm so sorry Souji-kun…"

Souji clenched his fist as he stood up and gripped onto her shoulders as if clinging for dear life. "They are what Yukiko!?"

Yukiko opened her eyes and shook her head as she continued crying. "I'm so sorry Souji-kun…" She tried. She really did. She couldn't contain the overflowing emotion as she saw him so distraught and almost broken. "I-I'm so-"

He began tightening the grip on her shoulders. "Damn it Yukiko! Tell me what happened to them!"

"I-I'm sor-" Both of them stood silent as they heard the door open behind them.

"They're dead." Yosuke said as he closed the door, looking at Souji. "They died three hours ago. You were lucky to have survived."

Souji's eyes widened as he slowly lessen the grip on Yukiko's shoulders. "T-they're dead…?" His hands began trembling against Yukiko's shoulders. "Y-you're joking…right…?" He then looked over at Yukiko with a wry smile as he began shaking her by her shoulders. "H-He's joking right…? T-tell me he's joking!"

"Souji-kun…" Yukiko placed her hands over his."I'm sorry… Yosuke-kun isn't lyin-" She closed her eyes as she felt her back touching the wall as he kept her there with a pained expression. "S-Souji-kun!"

"No…no. No. NO. NO!" Souji let her go as the pain from his head returned once again. He couldn't believe it. "There's no way that they're dead!"

Yukiko wiped her tears away as she began walking towards him. "Souji-kun…" She let out a sob as she looked down. "I'm sorry… but Yosuke-kun isn't lying! Your parents passed away…" She closed her eyes as she grabbed onto his hospital gown. "I'm so sorry-"

Souji growled as he pushed her hands away."Stop lying! What the hell has gotten into you two!? Why the hell would you pull this kind of sick pran-" His eyes widened as he felt a punch hit him across his face.

Yosuke grabbed Souji by his shoulders and slammed him against the door. "You're parents are dead." He said calmly, his eyes focused on him. "Yukiko told you already, and freaking out isn't going to help."

"No….NO!" Souji pushed Yosuke away then charged at him. "STOP PLAYING AROUND!" He screamed as he pulled back his fist.

Yosuke growled as he dodged and grabbed him by his wrist. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" He spun Souji around and threw him against the door which opened as Souji fell back. "It hurts… but I know you can handle it!" He said as he began walking towards him. "Please… come back to us Souji." Tears began running down his cheeks, his eyes focused on him. "Please…"

Souji began backing away from Yosuke as he shook his head. "No… No….T-they aren't…They aren't…." He looked around him as all of his friends were looking at him with a saddened look on their faces. "E-everyone…? N-no…" He slowly stood up on his feet. "There is NO WAY… that it's true…"

"Senpai…" Rise continued crying on to Naoto's shoulder.

"…Senpai." Kanji sighed as he began walking towards him as Teddie followed behind him. "It's okay. We're here for you." He said as he held a hand in front of him. "Calm dow-"

"NO!" Souji began backing away as he clenched his head tightly. "NO! NO! NO!" He then turned around and began running away. "It's not true!" He closed his eyes as he continued running.

"Souji…" Yosuke sighed as he looked over at Yukiko, who was sitting against the wall. "Are you okay?"

She nodded silently as her eyes focused on the floor.

"…What now Yosuke?" Teddie asked as he wiped his tears away.

Chie nodded as she looked over at Yukiko. "What should we do?"

"We wait." Yosuke said as he wiped his tears away.

"What!?" Kanji growled as he grabbed Yosuke by the collar. "Senpai needs us right now!" He was mad and Yosuke looked down at him. "Why the hell should we do nothing!?"

"Because if we go. it's only going to make it worse." Yosuke replied with a sigh as he pushed Kanji away. "We did what we could for today." He crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "This is something that Souji has to do for himself…" Yeah for himself. He thought to himself as he realized that the moment that he needed them the most. They were all useless. "He knows we're here for him, you can at least have that much faith in him Kanji."

"Are you trying to say that I don't?" Kanji asked with a glare as he began walking towards him. "Don't act like you're strong. I know I can still kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try." Both were about to start fighting when the blue haired detective stood in between them.

"ENOUGH!" Naoto placed her hand on Kanji's chest, and the other on Yosuke's. "Calm down! Both of you!"

"Teh!" Kanji looked away as he began walking away.

"I agree with Yosuke-senpai." Naoto sighed as she looked over at the group. "Right now… Senpai needs to be by himself… we did what we could… Right now… it's up to Senpai." She sighed as she looked over at Yukiko. "This is what we can do for him… as his friends… isn't that right Yukiko-senpai?"

Yukiko nodded as her eyes continued focusing on the floor. "For Souji-kun…"

Souji burst through the hospital entrance. "Shit!" He closed his eyes as he fell on to the floor. "Liars…" He slowly got on his knees as he looked up at the sky. "What kind of bullshit is this…?" His eyes focused on the white moon. "Mocking me too?" He growled as he looked down.

"What kind of Bullshit is this!?" He screamed as he began punching the concrete floor. "This is one big joke! There's no way that this could happen!" He continued punching as blood began covering his fists. "They were alive the last time I saw them!" His punches began to slow down. "Bullshit…" He closed his eyes as he stopped. "This is all a lie!" He screamed as he placed his hands on the floor, trembling. "W-why…?" Tears began to hit the floor, next to his hands. "Why did this happen…?" The pain in his head began to fade away as he fell onto the flooras tears continued falling from his eyes. "Why!?"

"So that's where you were…" Dojima sighed as he stopped next to Souji. "Come on…" He fell on his knees as he grabbed him by his shoulders. "Get up. They wouldn't want to see their son like this."

Souji sat up as he opened his eyes. "They're really dead…huh…?"

"I'm afraid so." He said as he took out a napkin and began wiping the blood off of Souji's hands. "You really messed yourself up."

"Heh…" Souji chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Dojima sighed as he threw the napkin away. "For crying? Don't be an idiot. It's okay to cry during times like these." He said with a smile as he placed his hands on Souji's head. "We all know that you're strong, but even the strong need to let everything out sometimes."

"I-it's not fair…" Tears continued falling down his cheeks. "It's just not fair… They never did anything…"

"Life isn't fair Souji." Dojima said with a sigh. "But we need to move on…" He slowly closed his eyes. "Not for me, but for you, and for my sister who is now watching over us with your father."

"…Thanks uncle…" Souji said with a small smile as he closed his eyes. "Thank you…"

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _Hey guys! I would like to make a few announcements. First of all...I would like to thank for the readers that have favorite my story, and readers that wrote reviews about them! It really surprised me that after a week of posting this story, I received reviews and favorites. M-making me teary guys ... Err... Anyways..._**

**_Next announcement, this story will be updated WEEKLY. So expect new chapters every Mondays. :3 One reason why I'm doing this weekly business is because... I tend to slack off when it comes to stories... soooo... I have to do this in order for this story to continue onward. _**

**_Once again, Arigatou for reading my story, and I hope you all continue as more chapters come by! \OuO/_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**Monday, August 16th**

_"Can't you see that you're smothering me, Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?" _Yosuke stopped as he looked down at his mp3. The breakdown of their leader flashed through his head. He never would have thought that he would see his friend, his best friend on the floor as a broken down human being. "_'Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you."_ Yukiko's face then flash right before his eyes. Her pale skin brighter than anything he has ever seen. Hell, you can say beautiful. But something was wrong, it was obvious that she still couldn't get over Souji's actions yesterday. No one can blame her. He paused the music. "Hey." He said with a light smile as he slid his headphones around his neck.

"Yosuke-kun." Yukiko smiled lightly as she stepped out of the door, and closed it. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." The brown-haired teen nodded as he slid his hands in his pockets. "How are you holding up?"

The inn keeper crossed hers arms as her eyes focused onto the floor. "I'm… alright."

"I see…" Yosuke sighed as he looked away. "_Liar. You have bags underneath your eyes. You can just tell me what you're going through…"_ He gritted his teeth tightly in frustration. _"I'm no Souji, but damn it! Can't you count on me for once?!" _There was a long and painful moment of silence between them.

Yukiko bit her bottom lip as she looked at her friend. "Is there…" She sighed, trying to break down the awkward silence. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah." The teen replied as his eyes focused on hers. "Count on me more."

Her eye brow rose as she tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me what you're going through."

Yukiko shook her head as she smiled lightly. "It's okay, I'm fine-"

"Damn it Yukiko!" The brown-haired teen growled as he clenched his fists tightly in anger. "You don't need to hold it in by yourself! You got others here!"

The black-haired teen closed her eyes as she shook her head once more. "Thank you, Yosuke-kun. But I'm really fin-" Her eyes widened as the memory of Souji pushing her into the wall popped into her head. Her heart began to beat faster, as her breathing became heavy.

Yosuke noticed her sudden change of mood. "Yukiko!" His face darkened as he grabbed onto her shoulders. "Stop lying to me! I know you! Damn it Yukiko! Let me help you!"

Yukiko stood speechless, her eyes staring at Yosuke. His face is… angry? No… Sad? Souji appeared standing next to Yosuke and having similar expressions on their faces. _"Why…?" _She looked down in silence as thoughts of Souji began appearing in her head. His screams filled her head as she began trembling. _"Why did he scream...?" _

"H-hey…" His eyes focused on her as he felt her arms trembling. "Yukiko-"

The inn keeper shook her head as she pushed him away. "G-Get away!" His breathing… his face… his screams… They all still haunt her. She tried her best to not think about it, but whenever she's alone… she could still hear Souji. She covered her ears. "S-Stop it!"

"Stop?" The teen moved in closer to her as he placed his hand on her head. "Stop wha-"

"Stop the screams!" Yukiko fell on her knees as she continued shaking her head. "The screams!" Souji left her shortly after the final battle with Izanami. She thought that they had something, but found out that it was all her imagination. If he really loved her, why would he leave her? It never made any sense to her. For a whole month, she never heard from him, not even one message, or a call. The screams! Souji's screams quickly appeared in her mind. Her trembling continued as tears began falling from her cheeks and onto the floor. "S-stop… the screams!"

"Yukiko!" Yosuke fell on his knees as he placed his hand on her back, trying to comfort her. _"Shit…I didn't want her to freak out…" _

The screams slowly faded away as Souji stood in front of her, smiling. She loved him. Her trembling continued as her arms began to fell weak. His smile slowly disappeared as his eyes focused on her. His face was filled with hurt. "I…I can't take it…" She didn't go to see him off when he left. How could she? Was it really her fault if she didn't? Her feelings were already broken, and she didn't want to add salt on her wound. "…P-please…" But at that night, she regretted it. Souji slowly faded away. She felt the guilt, and it slowly ate her for an entire month, even now. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head against her friend's chest. She still loves him to this day. "…I just… wanted to apologize… to Souji-kun…"

"Yukiko…it's not your fault…" The brown haired-teen said with a sigh as he tried his best to sound like his usual self. He knew she was thinking about the day Souji left. _"Son of a bitch…" _He slowly moved his arms towards her, aobut to pull her into a hug, but stopped. _"…No. I don't want to betray him." _He slowly moved his arms away, and rather, patted her head gently.

Her muffled cries continued as tears continued running down her cheeks. "…I wanted to apologize… for not seeing him the last day…" She slowly placed her hand on his chest. "I… I never wanted any of this to happen to him…" She then tugged on his shirt tightly. "I just wanted to tell him I love him!"

Yosuke's eyes widened slightly as he felt a small sting in his chest.

"_…Heh. Even to this day… Bastard still finds a way to make me feel like shit…"_

He shook his head as he slowly pushed her away. "Hey. Yukiko." She responded by looking up at him, her eyes filled with sadness. "No one ever wanted him to go through that accident." His eyes stared into hers, giving her a somewhat unusual, but calm feeling.

"But all these feelings you have for him..." He gently placed his hands on her arms. "You shouldn't keep it bottled up. You lost your first chance." That comment made Yukiko's heart beat rapidly, she knew he was right. "Life is shit. Normally, no one gets a second chance, but…" He smiled, which caught Yukiko by surprise. "Don't let it go to waste. Use it when the time is right."

He looked down and pulled out his cellphone. "Remember, we're all still friends. Souji for sure will listen, and he will give you his answer." He then stood up, and held his hand out for her. "But for now… He needs to be alone. But we're here when he needs us."

Yukiko smiled with a light giggle as she grabbed onto his hand and pulled herself back into her two feet. "Thank you, Yosuke-kun."

"No problem." He sighed as he slid his cellphone into his pocket. "Besides… knowing him, he'll be ready to talk to us soon. We just need to wait." He then looked over at the floor, trying to find something else to say. "So until then…" He closed his eyes and let out another sigh. "Just… do your best."

"I will." She said with a light smile. "Thank you, Yosuke-kun. I really appreciate it." The damage is done, but letting it out did relieve some pressure off her chest. _"Souji-kun…" _Events from the yesterday covered her mind, but she shook her head, and gave the best smile she could come up with. "Thanks for coming by Yosuke-kun."

"No problem." Yosuke sighed as he placed his headphones on._"I'll let her be." _He thought as he took out his mp3. "I'll see you later?" Yukiko responded with a slight nod. "Alright… well…" He began backing away. "I'll see you later." He said as he waved, turning around and began walking away. _"I'll call Dojima later today." _He then pressed play. _"But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched-" _Yosuke's right eye twitched as he glared at his mp3. "W-What kind of shit is this…?"

-.-.-.-.-

_"Because if we go. it's only going to make it worse."_ Kanji shook his head as he walked out of his mother's shop. "Fuckin' idiot…"

_"We did what we could for today."_

He sighed as he began walking. _"This is something that Souji has to do for himself…"_

"Who the hell does he think he is?" He asked himself with a low growl as he placed his hands in his pockets. What the hell gives him the right to say that shit? Everyone knew it was bullshit coming from his mouth.

_"He knows we're here for him." _Yeah right, 'Here for him?' He chuckled at that thought. He knew everyone was practically useless. Sugar coating it wouldn't help. Yosuke really pissed him off yesterday_, _and if he sses him today… He promised himself that he would kick his ass.

_"You can at least have that much faith in him Kanji."_

"God damn it!" He growled loudly as he stopped and kicked a nearby trash can. "Who the fuck does he think he is!" His eyes focused on the trash scattered all over the floor. "It pisses me off!" He felt eyes staring at him. His eyes twitched as he glared at the random passengers. "What the hell are you all looking at!?" They all quickly stared at him and then began to walk away.

"…Fuckin' idiots…" He gritted his teeth tightly as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "God damn it! I said leave me alone!" He growled as he swung his fist behind him.

BAM!

The blue-haired teen fell on the floor, holding her cheek. "You need to calm down." She said calmly as she stood up, wiping the dust from her pants.

Shit. He knew who was. "Naoto…" The delinquent sighed as he looked away. "Sorry 'bout that…"

"Hmph… I don't accept half-assed apologies." The detective said as she crossed her arms.

"What?" His eyes focused on her. Half-assed? Why the hell would you pop up behind me? "It's your fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wrong place at the wrong time?" Naoto chuckled lightly as she placed her hands on her hips. "Are you kidding me?"

"_He's acting like a kid."_ She thought. "Somebody needed to stop your tantrum-" She felt two eyes pierce her. _"Great… Here he comes…"_

"Tantrum? Who the hell do you think you are?" Kanji asked with a growl as he took a step closer to her. "I'm not a fuckin' little kid-"

"Then stop acting like one." The blue haired detective responded as she winced in pain. Shit… It's a little difficult to talk with a bruised cheek. "You don't have to disturb the public because you're mad at Yosuke senpai." Her eyes glaring back at his. "And disrespecting public property is not something that an 'adult' would do." She then took a step closer to him. "Calm down."

"That punch was an accident…" The scarred teen said, trying to calm down. "Don't make the next one on purpose." What the hell is up with everyone?! Yosuke trying to play hero, and then Naoto acting like she's hot shit. He felt her against his chest. "Really…?"

He chuckled to himself as he looked down at her with a smirk on his face. "Do you really think that's a wise thing to do Naoto?" She's asking for it. "Just cause you're a girl, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

Her eyes focused on his, her expression stayed strong. "I'm not going to back down from you. I know you Kanji, and I'm not afraid of you." The smirk on his face disappeared. "I know your head is everywhere, mine is too." She sighed as she stepped back, distancing herself from him, trying to give him space. "But you can't act like this, not especially after yester-"

"Then how the hell am I supposed to act!?" Kanji asked as he clenched his fists tightly. "Am I suppose to be jumping around, being jolly, and smile!?" He shook his head as he pointed behind her. "Then go to Junes and tell Yosuke to do that! That's his everyday hobby! I ain't ganna be an idiot like him!" The name Yosuke made him become even angrier than before. What he did yesterday… It's all so fucking stupid!

"I don't know, but not like this." Naoto said as she placed her hand on her cheek, trying to massage the pain away. "And I don't know what problem you have with Yosuke-senpai, but I suggest taking it up with him, rather than others." She closed her eyes as the pain grew a little. "W-what the hell happened between you two anyways? What did he do to you that it pissed you off this much?"

"_Maybe helping him can calm him down…" _

"You don't know? Really?" The delinquent sighed as he pulled his hand back. "What do you mean what happened between us? You all were there! You all saw him!"

"_Seriously? Doesn't it bother you? Am I the only one? How the hell can all of you be so blind!?" _

The detective sighed as she pulled her hand away, and opened her eyes. "What's so bad for Yosuke-senpai trying to calm us down?" Her eyes focused on him. "He was only doing what was right at the time-"

"How was abandoning Senpai a right thing!?" Kanji asked with his eyes narrowed into a piercing glare. "It doesn't make any sense! That was the time in which senpai needed us the most, and we just left him alone! What kind of friend would do that to one of their own!?"

"Calm down Kanji-" She felt two hands grab her by the collar. "C-calm dow-"

"Senpai was there for us during our darkest times, and we just left him alone…" He said calmly, his eyes staring into Naoto's. "We weren't there… and that's it… we left him… How the hell can I see myself as a friend when we just fuckin' ignored him?"

"You continue insulting Yosuke-senpai for his actions… You criticize him, you bad mouth him…" She bit her lip in frustration. "Then what would you do…?" She asked as she placed her hands on his. "Tell me."

His eyes widened at the question. _"Shit…" _He didn't have an answer. From everything in his head, he just couldn't find an answer. "That-" He stopped himself from speaking when he felt a hand pushing him away from Naoto. A brunnete stood between him and Naoto. "Rise-" A sudden strike caused him to stagger and fall backwards. "S-shit…"

Naoto pulled her fist back, and waved it side to side, trying to shake the pain away. "I said what was needed to be said… I know what happened can be thought of as an idiotic move, but what was done has been done. You have to deal with it." She said calmly as she began walking away.

"But it doesn't mean you can bad mouth someone else's actions because they thought what they did was right." She then closed her eyes. "They are the ones that deserve to be insulted, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you don't have anything helpful to say." She then walked off, leaving Kanji and Rise alone.

A moment of silence passed by as Kanji sat staring at the floor, thinking about Naoto's words. Rise looked away, thinking what she should say. The brunnete slowly opened her mouth. "I agree with Naoto-kun." This line made Kanji close his eyes as he shook his head. "Yosuke-senpai did what Souji-senpai did for us a year ago, remember?"

Kanji's eyes widened slightly as he gritted his teeth tightly. That's right… Souji-senpai always did that for us… the time with Namatame. Thinking about it, it's ironic. The person who he hates right now, It was Yosuke and himself that were planning to get their hands dirty, until Souji stopped them from doing something they would end up regretting.

Later on, they were thankful, they even talked about it and admitted that they still wouldn't have known what would happen if they committed their crime. The news of Nanako being hospitalized, the news of knowing that she had almost no chance of living… It all made everyone feel helpless. He sighed as he placed his hands on his face. Souji would always keep us calm, even when he didn't like it. "Fucking idiot…" Kanji smacked himself in the face. "Fucking idiot!" He smacked himself one last time.

"Kanji-kun…" Rise sighed as she walked over to him, and held her hand out for him. "Need help getting up?"

The scarred teen nodded as he grabbed onto her hand and stood up. "Thanks." He said, looking away. "I'm an ass."

"Yeah… You are an ass." The idol said as she crossed her arms and looked up at him. "What's with the face?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Nothin'. Just that… " He sighed as he began walking away. "I need to be alone for a little while. "

Rise stared at him as he walked away. She spent the whole day looking for him, and when she finally did, he was already getting scolded. She closed her eyes as she shook her head. "I was too late…" She muttered underneath her breath as she began walking the opposite direction. She wanted to be the one to talk to him, but it seems that Naoto did most of the work. She placed her hand on her chest. "If only I had a little more time…"

-.-.-.-.-

Chie sat at the stool as a plate of steak croquet laid in front of her. Her eyes focused on the steak, she expected her stomach to growl, but awkwardly, it didn't. She sighed as she grabbed the fork next to the plate. _"I don't feel like eating…" _She closed her eyes as she began poking the steak with her fork. "I wonder if Souji-kun is doing okay…" The screams she heard yesterday made her shiver slightly. Souji, their leader to, the one who never lost his calm, the one who took down Izanami… The one who refused to show any signs of weakness when times of hardship had come. Her throat began to dry up, as her heart began to beat rapidly.

"…Damn it Chie… You told yourself that you wouldn't cry today…" She pushed the plate away from her as she rested hers arms on the table. "…D-damn it..." She rested her head on her arms as tears began falling down from her eyes. _"…I'm pathetic…" _She chuckled as tears continued hitting her arms. She felt an arm brush against hers. _"...Prick."_

"I'll have an order of steak croquet!" The voice said happily next to her.

Huh? That voice… it's familiar… The short-haired teen quickly wiped her tears away and sat up, trying to calm down. She looked over at the person. "…I knew it." She said with a sigh as she rested her elbow on the table. "What are you doing here Teddie?"

"Ah…" The blonde-haired teen stared at her with his light-blue eyes. "Chie-san! I didn't recognize you!"

_"Here he goes with his stupid acts…" _Even after yesterday, he tried to be his happy self. How can someone be so happy after something… bad… or… damn it… I can't even think of a word to describe it! "…Stop playing around Teddie…" Chie said with a sigh as she looked away. "I'm not in the mood…"

"Huh? I'm not playing around." He said normally as he grabbed onto her plate. "Why haven't you eaten your steak Chie-san?" He asked as his eyes focused on her.

_"Yeah… right."_

"Whatever…" She shrugged as she rested her chin on her hand. "I'm not in the mood to eating…" Though… Teddie wouldn't be a bad person to talk to, she could use a little cheering up.

"Hmm… Think I can eat it then?" Teddie asked with a light smile. "I'm starving."

Chie waved her hand up and down. "Go ahead." What the hell is he planning…? She then focused her eyes on him. He grabbed a knife and began cutting into the steak… all with a smile on his face. How is it that he can be smiling like that…?

The blonde teen then stabbed at the piece and held it out in front of him. "Down goes the hatch. OM!" He ate the piece in one bite and began chewing slowly. "Thiz ish ghud!" He continued bitting the steak down happily.

I don't get him… What is it that makes him smile? Doesn't the food have a bitter taste…? Doesn't he feel… upset…? The short haired teen sighed as she shook her head. No… Teddie is hurt. She knows he is. Anyone would be after an event like that. But still… that smile he had… what is it that makes it seems almost believable?

Teddie finally swallowed the steak down as he let out a huge sigh. "O-Oh man… that took a long time…" He then began cutting the steak again. "But man is it so good!"

That smile! Damn it! How is it that he could do it!? She let out a small growl as she palced her hands on her cheeks. _"Snap out of it!" _She then slapped herself, trying to focus on the pain in her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" His eyes focused on her with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Chie-san?" He asked as he took a bite from the steak.

Chie glared at him, making him jump back lightly from surprise. "Nothing!" She then slammed her hands on the table. "I have to use the bathroom! I'll be right back!" She then stormed off towards the bathroom.

"A-Ah… A-alright…?" Teddie said with a confused look on his face. He then looked down at the steak. "Hmm… I barely finished half of it…" He shrugged as he began cutting off another piece.

"Stupid Teddie!" Chie growled as she slammed the door closed and locked it. "Who the hell does he think he is acting all… happy and crap!" She let out another growl as she walked over to the sink, and turned it on. "…How is it that he could do that…?" She asked herself the question again. "What is it…?" She began washing her hands as her mind began exploring ways as to how Teddie could be smiling so easily. She came up with the same conclusion in the end: It didn't make sense. She slowly looked up at the sink then at the mirror. "Great… my hair is messed up…" She sighed as she began to fix her hair, moving it to the right like her normal style.

"Better- huh?" She blinked as the water from her hands fell on her face. Her eyes stared into the mirroras she slowly moved her hands by her cheeks. "It looks as if… I'm crying…" She began wiping the water away from her cheeks and focused on the mirror. "It doesn't look like it anymore…" Then Teddie popped into her head, well not him… but his smile.

"Hmm…" She placed both of her index fingers at the ends of her lips, and slowly moved them up in a way like a smile. She stared into the mirror, in daze for a short moment. That smile… She removed her hands away from her face and shook her head. "I need to talk to Teddie." She then turned off the sink and unlocked the door. "I think I understand…" She then opened the door and began walking towards him. That smile… it has more to do than for the person himself… She stopped as she grabbed onto his shoulder. "Teddie. We need to talk."

The blonde teen looked at her while bitting onto a piece of steak while the other end was hanging from his lips. "Hmm? Abhut whut?" He asked as he tilted his head.

Chie sighed as she grabbed onto his collar and began walking towards the door, dragging Teddie with her. "Let's go."

Teddie quickly gulped down the steak. "B-But my steak!"

"We'll come back and get it! We'll just be outside anyways." The short-haired teen said with another sigh as she let go of his collar.

"Alright… if you say so Chie-san…" The blonde teen said with a disappointed look on his face. "And I was really hungry-"

"What are you planning?" Chie asked as she crossed her arms, her eyes focused on him. "I'm curious."

"Huh?" Teddie blinked in confusion. "I don't know what you mean-"

"Teddie. I know you. You're planning something right now, what is it?"

"But Chie-san, I'm not planning anything!" He looked at her with a light smile. "I mean it-" He stopped as Chie pointed at him. "W-What?"

"That smile has been bugging me."

"How? I can't smile-"

"How the hell can you smile after what happened yesterday?"

Teddie sighed as he shook his head. "Chie-san, is it bad to smile?" He asked, and for once, he wasn't smiling.

"Well…" She looked away as she sighed. "I suppose not… but… I don't know if it's the right time to smile… at least… not now."

_"Yeah… Smiling is bad after something like yesterday."_

"I see…" The blonde teen nodded to himself as his eyes focused on the floor. "But… is being sad the only option?" His voice was beginning to crack.

"Well… after something like losing a loved one, grieving is something that is natural. We all are grieving for Souji-kun, and his family." She said as she stared at him. "It shows that we care-"

"But smiling doesn't?"

"If you smiled after someone's death, it seems like you're taking the death as a joke-"

"But I'm not taking it as a joke Chie-san." Teddie responded, but with a more serious tone. "It hurts you know?"

"Of course it hurts!" Chie said with a sigh. "Nobody would want anything to do with death-"

"Chie-san… I'm talking about you guys." The blonde teen said as he leaned against the wall. "Souji-senpai went through a terrible event…and that made me sad, it made everyone said, and I understand that." His light-blue eyes then focused on her. "But seeing Souji-senpai, and my friends sad and angry… Isn't that as bad as death?"

"What the hell are you saying?" The short-haired teen asked with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean 'as bad as death?'"

"You all aren't yourselves anymore." Teddie said, his voice cracking even more. "You all are just mad… sad… that's it. Nothing else." His arms began trembling. "All the friends I knew… its as if they had died."

"Teddie… the event has barely happened." Chie said with an annoyed look on her face. "It's not our fault that we're human."

"I know, and I'm a shadow." He responded coldly.

"I didn't mean to insult-"

"Chie-san… What if Souji-senpai doesn't get better?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the question. She never thought of that. What if… Souji stayed as the the person he was yesterday…? What will happen then? What will happen to Yukiko? What will happen to Yosuke? Kanji? Naoto and Rise? What will happen to Teddie? She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought of Souji never recovering. "…He'll get better. He has to."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Teddie…"

"Chie-san… I need an answer!" His voice cracking more as tears began swelling in his eyes.

"I…I…" Chie closed her eyes. Damn it… She didn't even know an answer to that. What the hell is she supposed to say? Damn it! What the hell can the answer be?!

"Chie-san!-"

"I don't know!" She growled as she covered her face. "I… I just don't know! I don't know how… but… Souji-kun will get better! It's just… I… I… damn it Teddie! I don't know!" Her heart began pounding faster. Shit… The tears wanted to come out again…

"…I-I'm sorry…" Teddie began wiping his tears away. "It's just… I don't know what to do if Souji-senpai doesn't get better…" He continued wiping his tears away, but his cries could be heard. "I… I just… want everyone to be… happy… like before…" His eyes widened when he felt his head touching her chest. "C-Chie-san…"

"Just calm down…" She said softly as she placed her hands on his head. "Just… stay quiet for now… Let it all out Teddie… I'm here…"

_"Damn it… What a hypocrite… I'm scared shitless… I could use somebody to hold me right now too.." _She closed her eyes, trying her best to hold her tears back. "Everything will be okay… we just… We just need to keep positive about it… so…" She bit her bottom lip as she was desperately trying to find what else to say. "…Keep smiling. Try your best to never let your smile die."

The blonde teen began crying as he wrapped his arms around her. "I…I will…" His cries made it hard to understand what he said, but Chie understood it. "I'll… I'll make sure to not stop smiling…" His hug tightened. "For everyone… and for Souji-senpai…"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yukiko's face still remained in his head. What happened earlier… he never expected for her to break down like that… Yosuke sighed as he sat down on the chair. He tried his best, he really did. But was it more than enough? He didn't know. His eyes looked at the napkin on the table in front of him. "'Junes Food Court'… Home sweet home huh…?" Funny, the last time he saw Yukiko in person was in the food court, the day when they decided to face Izanami. How time flies by so fast. He chuckled lightly as he took out his mp3 and began scrolling through his music. "I think a change in music can help me out." He stopped when his mp3 was covered by a shadow. "Huh… Nice seeing you again Naoto."

"I can say the same thing to you Yosuke-senpai." Naoto said with a light smile on her face as she sat down on the chair, next to him. "Anyways… "Her eyes focused on his. "How's Souji-senpai doing?"

"He's doing alright- What the hell happened to your face?" His eyes focused on the bruise on her cheek. "Who the hell punched you? I'll kick their ass."

The blue-head chuckled as she shook her head. "Don't worry about it senpai, it was on accident."

"A punch to the face… is an accident? Really…?" The brown-haired teen sighed. "Let me get some of the drugs you're taking."

"Heh… Funny. He said the same thing." Naoto said with another chuckle. "Anyways… How's Souji-senpai?"

"Huh… Well… wait… I just told you-"

"You're misunderstanding me Senpai…" Naoto crossed her arms, her eyes piercing him. "How is Souji-senpai doing…?"

"Heh… I'm sorry Naoto, but I can only tell you what I know, and that is he's alright." Yosuke said as he stared back. "Dojima told me that Souji should be out by Wednesday, but he wants Souji to be home with Nanako for the day." He sighed. "He feels like that can help him, then the following day, we can meet him."

"I see…" Naoto sighed as she looked away. "Yosuke-senpai… Everything is down to hell at the moment… I apologize for my actions."

"It's alright." Yosuke chuckled as he looked down at his hands. "We all are."

"_Tell me about it. First Souji, then Yukiko. I'm going crazy here…" _

"I never expected any of this happening…" Naoto said with a sadden expression on her face. "We had everything planned out earlier, didn't we?"

"Yeah… Go to Junes, eat, talk, have fun." Yosuke sighed. "That's life I guess…unexpected…"

"It's still…" Naoto's arms began shaking. "It's still so unfair…!"

"I know…" He covered his face with his hand, holding back his tears. "If we just keep crying, it won't help." He said as he slowly moved his hands away. "That's what we could at least do for him."

"…Yosuke-senpai… You don't have to act strong all the time…" Naoto closed her eyes as she wiped some tears off. "It's okay to… cry."

"Thanks." Yosuke replied with a light smile. "But I can't. Right now… I can't cry. Not when everyone is down. I have to be on my feet for all of us."

She opened her eyes. "Why…?" Her eyes focused on him.

"…Souji wouldn't have cried." He woudn't, why should I? He may be strong… but damn it! I'm strong too! I'm not going to let you all down!

"But you're not Souji-senpai." Naoto responded with a sigh.

"I know I'm not." He shook his head. "But we need to stay strong…" Souji is in hell, Yukiko is down, Kanji is pissed, Teddie is doing his best, Rise is down, Naoto is down, and Chie? Well… She's down too. "I need to stay strong."

"You don't have to hold the burden by yourself Senpa-"

"I'm not holding the burden by myself." He said angrily. "I'm doing what is best for us, for him."

"Yesterday… What you did to Souji-senpai… That took strength." Naoto smiled lightly. "You did what we couldn't, isn't that enough?"

"No. It's not enough." Yeah, being completely useless for Souji is strength. Yosuke responded with a growl. "You don't seem to understand Naoto." No one understands!

"What is it that I don't understand Yosuke?" Naoto stared at him. "Tell me!"

"I… I'm-"

"What is it!?"

"I'm… I'm the…"

"Yosuke!"

"Damn it!" Yosuke covered his head with his hands. "I'm the weakest one here! Everyone does extremely well with Souji… and when they see their leader broken down into a husk… I'm trying to hold the line for us… but I'm failing…" He growled as he stood up. "Do you understand!? I can't show weakness! I'm the leader! I can't let anyone down!"

"Yosuke-senpai…" Naoto sighed as she leaned in and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're doing what you can… Everyone knows that."

"It's… it's just not enough…" It's never enough… I can never do what Souji did for us… but damn it! I'm not going to fail him!

"Yosuke… Everyone appreciates what you've done, you can now relax." Naoto smiled as she stood up. "I'm going to be leaving now. I have some matters to attend to." She then closed her eyes as she bowed down lightly. "But please… take care of yourself Senpai." She then turned and walked away. "We don't want our 'leader' to be tired all the time."

"…Heh…" Yosuke sighed as he began to walk away towards the Junes mall. "Thanks Naoto." He closed his eyes as he put on his headphones. "I'll do my best to relax…" He then pressed play on his mp3, making sure it's not the shit he played earlier.

To Be Continued.

**_A/N: And for the people who are curious about the songs that were (Shortly)mentioned..._**

**_Linkin Park - Numb_**

**_Adele - Set Fire to the Rain_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Well... For those who are wondering, "The hell? Didn't he say he was going to update weekly?" Well, I have your answer. Shortly after the update of the second chapter of the story, my laptop's fan has been having problems, causing it to over heat quickly, thus turning off the laptop. This is very problematic as my laptop can shut off at any time, and all of my save files involving this story is saved in here. So... I have no other laptop on me, and well... I'm currently waiting to get it fixed. I apologize for not updating! *Bows* Gomen! I'll update as much as I can until the laptop gets fixed, I'll also do another author's note telling you all that... well my laptop is fixed, and I promise that I will make it up to you guys! So please be patient with me!_****_  
_****_Thank you for reading, and supporting me by favoring this story, and I promise, I will make it up to you guys!_**

_"Good morning Inaba! Today is Wednesday, August 18th! What a beautiful day it is today! Yesterday was cloudy with scattered storms, but today is sunny as sunny can be! For you beach lovers, today is a great day to go wild and crazy! The forecast is happy to say that the rest of the week will be filled with the sun and the cool breeze!..."_

"This week is turning out to be better." Souji said with a sigh as he grabbed the remote next to him. "_Hell, this entire week had great weather, even… that day._" He looked down at his hands and the bandages around them from punching the floor repeatedly. The pain from the cuts… They helped him forget about the accident… at least for a short time.

…Well Shit. He was thinking about it again.

He shook his head trying his best to forget about what happened that day as he turned off the television. "Come on… Don't be thinking about it…" He muttered to himself with another sigh as his silver eyes focused on the window next to him. The more he tries to forget about it, the more he remembers. His friends saw him breaking down.

They saw him and he could never forget. He could never forget all their faces. Their tears, their cries, their pain… He saw them like that before. That time when Nanako was hospitalized. Everyone broke down, and hell, he wasn't behind either, but he had to hold his ground, he had to believe in Nanako. Luckily… everything worked out in the end.

Souji chuckled to himself. "I'm pathetic." The irony is that he was in the same room where Nanako was. That hallway… everyone broke down except for him, but now… "Fuck…" He said softly to himself as he clenched his fists tightly. The memories of refusing his friends help flashing right before his eyes. He treated them like crap. "…What a way to go in the first day back here."

Yosuke did his best to snap him out of it. Kanji tried to help him up, and he appreciated it. Naoto did her best to comfort Rise, Teddie and Chie. "_Yukiko…"_ He thought to himself with a wry smile. Yukiko witnessed everything from beginning to end. He would needto apologize to her first, and then from there, he'll go to the others.

"Yukiko…" Souji muttered her name with a low sigh. _"Does she still hate me?" _He asked himself that question all the time. From the last time they met a few weeks ago, after the battle with Izanami, he wanted to tell her something. It was suppose to be a surprise to her… but she never showed up. He wanted to talk to her again… He could use someone's arms right now… in his darkest hour.

_"What did I do?"_

But if she hated him… why was she crying that day? Well… anyone would cry after an accident like that… but… her face… it was that of someone who… Shit. Laying down on the bed didn't help him relax, rather it brought back memories that he didn't want to remember anymore. "Son of a bitch…"

His eyes looked through the window to see a clear blue sky with no clouds in sight. Birds flew by and some sat in front of the window with their chirping. The light-breeze flew into the room, and softly brushed against his skin.

"…What a nice weather we ha-"

His eyes widened as he felt his vision blur. _"What the….hell…?" _He saw himself sitting on a chair in the middle of what seemed to be a living room.

_"A… motel…?" _He scanned the area around him. It wasn't the hospital room anymore. What the hell was going on here? Wasn't he in a hospital just now? In front of him was a master bedroom. The wardrobe around him was made of wood and engraved with golden markings. _"This looks fancy…" _He continued scanning, seeing two large windows, showing the view of Inaba.

_"What… Inaba…?" _The silver-haired teen began walking towards the window. "_But…_ _There's no motel like this in Inaba…"_

Something wasn't right. It felt like… He was being watched… Someone was behind him… But what was that … weird feeling…? Déjà vu? No… Nostalgia…? Shit! It kept getting closer…

_"Alright… I'll turn in three…two... one…!"_

Souji quickly turned over to see the figure in front of him. "Who the hell are you-" His eyes widened in shock. "Wha…What the hell…?" Another Souji stood before him. _"M-me?" _It was a mirror image of himself, except he wore black jeans, and a white t-shirt. He felt his hand grab onto his shoulder.

Souji stared at his clone's eyes, speechless. His clone's lips slowly moved but no sound came from them. What the fuck was going on here?! His heart began beating rapidly as he felt the grip on his shoulders tighten. Shit! Why the hell am I scared!?

"Souji!"

_"I'm back here… Thank god."_ His heart began beating back to normal. That vision… what the hell was going on? Why was there another him? Why was the entire city of Inaba there? He never went to a room like that before… What the hell did… that person say to him…? Fuck! But… What he didn't understand the most was… "_Why the hell was I… scared?"_

"H-huh?" Souji shook his head as his vision went back to normal, and saw Dojima in front of him. "U-uncle?" He asked with a surprised look on his face. The hell just happened? Was that… a dream? No… he was sure that he was fully awake. The teen sighed as he closed his eyes in relief. _"I'm… I'm just tired."_ He then opened his eyes as he looked over at his uncle. "What's u-" He stopped as he felt a tray of food hit his thighs. "Ow…"

"Don't 'Ow' me." The detective said with a low growl as he sat down on the stool next to his nephew. "The nurses told me that you haven't eaten for the last three days." His eyes glaring at him. "Is that true?"

_"Crap." _The silver-haired teen thought to himself as his eye twitched. He wasn't hungry for the last three days. All the food tasted bitter, and salty. He couldn't force himself to eat the stuff all the time. _"Hmmm…" _It sounded highly reasonable. He'd just say that to his uncle. Easy.

"Well-" He stopped as Dojima slammed his fist on the wall behind him, making him jump slightly.

"Don't care if this tastes like shit. Starving yourself isn't going to make your condition any better. You want stay in the hospital longer than you have to?" He said with a sigh. "Because it seems like you do."

_"Nevermind."_

His uncle was right. He didn't want to stay in that hellhole of a room anymore. "Alright… I'll eat." Souji sighed as he picked up the small plate of jell-o. _"Cherry flavor…" _He grabbed the spoon from the tray and dipped it inside the bowl. He felt his uncle's eyes piercing him. All of his movements were being read like a book by his uncle. _"This is so awkward…" _He slowly pulled the spoon of jell-o towards his mouth. Dojima's eyes still watching him intently. _"T-the hell is he looking so intense…?" _His hand began trembling as the jell-o began moving. Regardless, the spoon continued moving, very, very slowly towards his mouth.

"God damn it! Just eat the damn jell-o already!" His uncle said with a heavy growl.

Souji's eyes widened at his uncle's sudden comment which caused him to jump slightly. "A-ah…" The jell-o fell onto his chest, then bounced off and fell onto the ground. "It fell." A few seconds of silence passed. The teen looked down at the bowl of Jell-o as Dojima's eyes twitched. Finally, the silver-haired teen placed the bowl on the tray. "I'm not hungry…"

"I swear…" Dojima crossed his arms as he let out a heavy sigh. "Kids these days are getting dumber and dumber everyday…" His nephew chuckled at the comment which made him smile lightly. "Well… at least you seem a lot better."

"Yeah." The teen nodded as he looked over at his uncle. "But… is there anyway I can leave this hospital?" He didn't want to be there any longer.

"Well… I was told that I could pick you up today…"

This comment made Souji's face light up with a big smile. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out-"

"I know this is bad timing, but… I need to ask you questions involving the accident." Dojima said with a calm expression on his face. His eyes focused on his nephew. "If you don't mind."

"I see…" Souji sighed as his eyes stared at the jell-o on the tray of food. He forgot that his uncle was a detective. He should have expected this.

_"At least I'll be able to get out today…But… why?"_

He wanted to get the hell out of the room because of all the thoughts running through his head. He had to answer all his questions about the accident? What the hell? Why the hell does he want to know more? He let out another sigh. But… something felt off. His uncle knew it was an accident… right?

"It was an accident uncle."

"Souji…" His uncle sighed as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "I need to know more details-"

"What details do you need to know from an accident?" The teen asked with a low growl. His uncle told him that it was an accident. Why was he bringing that up? "You told me yourself when you took me back into this room that it was an accident."

"I did it for your own good." Dojima said. His face began to change from calm to frustration. "Please… are there any details of the accident that you remember?"

"Are you…" Souji's face darkened as he felt his arms go numb. His heart began beating faster and faster. His breathing turned heavy. "Are you telling me… that it wasn't an accident uncle?" His silver eyes glaring at his uncle.

"Please… tell me the details that you remember-"

"Is it a homicide?"

"Just tell me the details-"

"Somebody killed my parents?"

"Damn it Souji-"

"Who killed my parents?"

"Souji!-"

The silver-haired teen clenched his fists tightly as he let out a growl. "Who killed my parents!?" His eyes began welling up with tears as his fists began trembling.

"I…" His uncle pressed his fingers against his own forehead from frustration. "I don't know. But based on the scene… the attack… it seems to have been man-made."

"…That's all?" Souji asked with a low voice. Tears began sliding down his cheeks.

"I'm afraid so. The only thing we have is…" Dojima closed his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh. "…The bodies."

"That's it…? Nothing else?" The teen asked with a light chuckle. Tears continued falling down his cheeks and onto the hospital blanket. "You're a fucking detective, and the only shit you came up with is finding out that it was a murder, and nothing else? No fingerprints? Nothing!?" He asked again with a laugh. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Look… I can only do so much-"

"For a freaking detective? That's all you can do? Ha! Way to go! You're doing your job perfectly fine!"

Dojima slowly clenched his fist tightly as he took a heavy breath. "I'm trying right now Souji. You have to hold on-"

"Hold on? Hahahaha…You want me to sit here… and talk about something that I don't even fucking remember while that damn… Murderer who killed my parents is lurking around here!?" He shook his head.

"How the hell do you think I feel?" His uncle asked angrily as he opened his eyes and glared at his nephew. "I feel like shit knowing that son of a bitch is still around, but I can't do anything else without evidence which helps us in finding out who and where the killer is! That's why I'm asking you if you recall any details about that day!"

"I told you already that I don't fucking even remember! I can't remember anything!"

"Are you sure? Not one single thing?"

"No! I cant! I… I just can't!" Souji slid his arms back down to his sides. "I…I can't remember anything about that day… I… I don't know why…"

"Shit…!" Dojima sighed as he stood up from the stool and kicked the stool onto the floor. The birds on the window flew away from the sound of the stool hitting the floor. The room filled with what seemed to be an endless silence. "…Alright… I'll… I'll drop it… I'm sorry for bringing this up-" He stopped himself when he heard the door open. "Oh…I forgot about-" He closed his eyes when he felt a light punch on his side. "…Sorry." He said with a light chuckle. "I needed to talk to Souji-" He felt another light punch on his side. "Why are you punching me Nanako?"

"Don't bully Big Bro!" His daughter called out with a glare. "Bullying him won't help him recover!"

"I wasn't bullying him…" The father said with a heavy sigh as his eyes focused on Souji. "We were just talking as adults."

"Then why did you kick the stool down and why does Big Bro look like he was punished?" Nanako asked sadly. "Does making someone sad count as talking as adults?"

Dojima looked down at his feet, as he placed his hand on the back of his head. "…I'm sorry. We were just having a talk, but I'll drop it." He then bent down and picked up the stool. "I'll be outside talking to the doctor." He said as he placed the stool next to Souji. "So when both of you are done, I'll be outside."

The brown-headed girl nodded happily as she looked over at her Big bro. "You hear that? We'll leave together today Big Bro!"

Souji replied with a nod as he looked over at his niece, and smiled. "Yeah. I'll be going with you two again."

"Alright. Don't take too long. I have food being cooked as we speak." His uncle said as he opened the door. "So start getting ready." He then walked out and closed the door.

Nanako's eyes began exploring the room as she was amazed by all the machinery. "Whoa… So this is how a hospital room is like…"

The silver-haired teen smiled wryly. That's right. When she was hospitalized, the events that took place… she forgot all about them. So she forgot about all the fancy machines in the room. Well… at least she could see them on someone else rather than herself. "…I'm sorry that you have to see me like this…" He said with a light bow.

"Hmmm?" His niece looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Big bro… why are you apologizing?"

His eyes stared at the hospital blanket. "I'm bothering you two again…"

Nanako stomped her foot against the floor as hard as she could. "Stupid! Who said you were bothering us?" She asked as she sat down on the stool. "Who ever said that is a… a stupid head!"

Souji let out a sigh as he sat up, and looked away from her. "No one… it's just… A month ago I left, and now… I'm back. I… I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you two-"

"Big bro… I know you will never do that to us."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well… because my dad said so." Her lips slowly formed into a gentle smile. "He said you're family, and no matter what, there will always be a spot for you in our home." Her cheeks turned slightly red as she looked down at his hands. "And well… we have the mug that has your name on it Big Bro." She then grabbed his hand gently as her brown eyes focused on his. "It's right next to ours, and… w-well…" She closed her eyes as she let out another big smile. "It's been waiting for you!"

"Heh…" Who would have thought that a mug with his name on it would remind him so much about his niece and uncle? Souji smiled lightly as he gently tightened his grip on her small, soft hands. The talks he had with his uncle, and how hard it had been for him to take care of his daughter. "… Uncle really said that?"

Nanako nodded happily as she placed her hand on her chest, where her heart is located at, and did a cross sign over it. "I promise!"

Her smile continued to calm him down as his heart slowly went back to normal. The thoughts he had in his head slowly began to fade away. The talks he had with Nanako last year were still fresh in his head, and how he became her 'Big Bro.' He thought that he was alone for the last few days, but coming back here,coming back to Inaba, it gave him… another feel for home. Especially with Nanako, she was alone after the death of her mother, and tried her best to be positive, but… she would always feel sad in the end.

"…Thanks Nanako."

_"Heh." _Who would have thought that his niece would cheer him up with just a few words? A few tears fell down from his eyes and onto his hospital blanket. "T-Thank you…" _"I'm supposed to be like the older brother, who shows that he's strong to protect his sister… but yet… it's the other way around… isn't it?" _He closed his eyes as a few more tears began falling down from his eyes. _"S-Shit! Stop crying!"_

"B-big bro…?" His niece asked with a worried look on her face. "A-Are you… o-okay?" Her eyes began to swell up with tears. "D-Did I do something... b-bad…?" Her voice began cracking up. "B-Big bro…!"

_"H-Huh…?" _Souji opened his eyes as he wiped his tears away, and looked over at his niece. "W-Why are you crying?" He asked with a light chuckle as he softly placed his hands on her cheeks.

"B-Because! Y-You're crying!" She responded as more tears began falling from her eyes. "I-I didn't mean for you to c-cry…!"

"W-well…" The silver-haired teen sighed as he began wiping her tears away. Shit. What should he say? He was the one crying, now she was crying, and well… he would never have expected this to happen. _"Crap…"_

Nanako continued crying as she closed her eyes. Her cries began getting louder, and louder.

_"Oh man… I need to calm her down or-" _His eyes widened as he heard the door knob turn. _"Shit! Dojima is going to think I made her cry! Damn it! Souji! Think!" _"H-Hey! D-don't cry!" He said with a gentle smile. "It's okay! I'm okay! It wasn't anything you said!" His eyes then quickly focused on the door as it closed. It seems that Dojima was called to the doctor again. _"P-Phew…"_

"T-Then why were you crying…?"

Souji sighed as he continued wiping her tears away. "It's because… Well… I was so… happy about what you said." He said calmly. "You really helped me out just now Nanako, and you have no idea how much I appreciate having the cutest, little sister ever." His eyes focused on his niece. "So don't cry anymore, alright?"

His niece stared at him with a smile as her face turned bright red. "T-Thank you B-big bro…." She said as she looked down, embarrassed.

"Alright!" _"Why didn't I just do that sooner?" _He let out another sigh as he shook his head. _"I'm an idiot…" _"Let's get going alright?" He asked as she responded with a light nod. "Then let's go." Nanako jumped off her stool as Souji removed the hospital blanket, and finally placed his feet on the floor. _"Finally… " _He smiled as he stood up, but stopped when Nanako held out a bag. "Hmm? What's this?" He asked as he grabbed the bag.

"Dad and I decided to go get you some new clothes since well… you don't have any at the moment… so… " Nanako looked down at her feet. "I-I helped to pick some clothes for you! S-So… I hope you like them Big bro…"

"Hmmm…." Souji opened the bag as he chuckled to himself. "Ohh…" He pulled out a large, orange shirt with a platypus in the middle. "Hmm… This reminds me of someone else's shirt."

His niece pouted as she looked away. "I-If you don't like it then… we can go to Junes!"

"It's alright Nanako. I love it." He said with a smile as he then pulled out black jeans. "Oh, you remembered about how much I love black jeans huh?"

Nanako responded with a nod. "Yup! You wear it all the time! So… I didn't really know anything else you liked so… we got you those… B-but…" She looked down at her hands. "D-do you like them big bro…?"

Souji placed his hand on her head. "I love them. Thanks so much Nanako." The comment made Nanako smile like no tomorrow as she ran over to the door.

"I'll be waiting with dad outside! So don't take long!" The silver haired teen nodded as his niece walked out of the room.

"Ha…" Souji sighed as he placed his new shirt and pants onto the hospital bed. "No more white walls or machines…" He then slowly removed the hospital gown. "No more laying down on the bed." He chuckled as he picked up the pants from the bed. "No more nurses telling me to eat…" He slowly put his pants on as he buttoned it closed. "No more check ups…" He picked up his orange shirt as he walked towards the tv.

"I'm finally free-" He stopped as his eyes focused on his dark image reflecting off the tv. He stood still as he slowly moved his hand towards his chest. _"That dream…" _That… fight with Izanagi… or what seemed to be Izanagi… it all felt so real.

"…Nothing." He muttered to himself as he picked up the controller as he turned on the t.v. But it was just a dream. He then looked down at his right arm as it had a few cuts from the 'accident.' Souji let out another sigh as he put on his orange shirt. "Alright, time to get going-"

Dojima opened the door with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Hey! Come on! I told you that I have some food cooking!"

"Ah… Heheh…" The silver haired teen chuckled nervously as he began walking towards his uncle. "Sorry about that, I was just checking the news-" He stopped as he looked at the box that his uncle is holding out for him. "What's this?" He asked as he grabbed it, and gave it a questioning look as he began examining it.

"Nanako gave you the clothes, but she forgot the shoes that I chose." His uncle replied with a light smile. "Can't have you walk on your socks, now can we?"

"Actually… I forgot that I didn't have any shoes." Souji replied with a light chuckle as he opened the box, revealing black-leather shoes. "Thanks uncle." He said with a smile as he walked out of the door. "I'll put them on outside."

Dojima nodded as he looked over at the tv. "…And he forgot to turn off the television." He said with sigh as he walked towards the tv and placed his finger on the power button, but stopped when he heard a familiar name on the tv.

_"The car craash that took place on Sunday, August 15th has been called an accident by the Inaba police department. There were two casualities, and a survivor. Souji Seta, 18, is currently at the Inaba hospital and is said that his release will be today. We have yet to get any other details from the accident, but in other news, there has been much talk throughout the town of Inaba of the arrival of the head of the well known company, the Kirij-"_

The detective pressed the button as he let out a heavy sigh. "It was peaceful for a month, and now we have another big name coming in here?" He said as he scratched his head and walked towards the door. "Freaking amateurs…" He then closed the door.

* * *

B-Reader/N: Ello Ello. I am Evenos, the Betareader/Editor for Persona 4: The End. Just wanna introduce myself as I will be handling the rough edit and final edit of chapters to come. The weekly schedule has been delayed for quite a bit due to technical trouble on both ends. I sincerely apologize for the delays and we'll be sure to have these problems sorted out ASAP. Hope ya Enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hey guys! The author of this story is here! *Fake Audience applauds* Thank you! Thank you! It's good to be back! :3 Well.. *Ahem* I apologize for putting another Author's note again, but I promise that in the next few chapters, I will not post any author's note so you guys can get straight to the reading! So please, bare with me! Now for a few announcements! Announcement one! My laptop is to shit. So... Yeah. No more laptop (TTuTT)... But! Luckiy I was able to get my file from it, and I'm using my family's old computer. So I'll be able to write again! *More fake audience applauds* I know... Awesome right? That and I finally have my own room... and the computer is in my room too... so I have more free time, meaning no more excuses from me regarding computer technology stuff!  
Next announcement! I'll be uploading frequently, however, I'm not positive if it's going to be weekly, it might just be every two weeks. Since I started college, many stuff is building up, but I promise you the chapter before, that I will be making up for the lack of chapters, so... expect something awesome!  
Next announcement! My brother and I will be making two stories. I'm already in the middle of mine, which is this one! He will be starting the Persona 3 story. These two stories WILL connect with one another, and sadly, I can't say anymore than that! D: So expect awesomeness!  
Final announcement! I love you guys so much for liking this story! (TTuTT)... I wish to give you all cookies, but just pretend that I gave them to you. :3 I just want to say, thanks for all the support, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this ride! Now go back to reading!  
Love, Cross Varias's brother(Haven't thought of a name for me yet xD)!_**

_"Here is the weather forecast with news involving the 'hazardous' fog. Scientists and doctors have said that the fog is NOT contaminated with any illness. If there are any people that think they are ill, please visit the nearby hospital to get help. I repeat, the fog is NOT contaminated. Back to the forecast, we will continue to see this fog for the rest of this week with some light snow. Make sure you wear some jackets because it's going to be a very chilly week!..." _

_Souji walked into his room as he quickly picked up a book off his sofa and placed it on the table. "Well… This is… uh… my room." He said nervously as he looked over at Yukiko, who barely entered his room. "Sorry for the mess." He chuckled nervously. _

_"Hmm… " The black-haired teen stood in front of him as her eyes examined the room. Everything is clean, what's so messy about it? But… she could take this advantage to tease him a little… "So is this how a boy's room is all the time? Dirty?" She asked with a light giggle. _

_"Hey! If a boy's room isn't dirty, then it's really not a boy's room, now is it?" Her boyfriend said with a smile on his face. "Besides, I think this room is very, VERY manly." _

_"Well… if what you said is true… then this room isn't very manly at all." Yukiko said with a grin. She grinned as her eyes stared at him._

_"E-Eh?" Souji looked at his bed, next at the table, then to the tv and the shelf, and finally back to Yukiko. "W-What are you talking about? This is a very, very dirty room!"_

_"…Souji-kun… your room is cleaner than mine." _

_"U-ugh…" He let out a sigh as he looked down. _

_The black-haired teen let out another giggle as she began walking around his room, examining his shelf. "Oh my… is that…?" She pointed at the model hanging on his shelf. "__MF-06S Brahman?"_

_Souji nodded proudly as he walked next to her, his eyes focused on his model. "I made it myself." Yukiko stared at him as she noticed his smile. She couldn't help but smile as well. "Though… I'm surprised you know about it." He said as he looked at her. _

_"Ah… Well…" Yukiko giggled as she began walking off, and towards his bed. "Funny story… My mother has similar models in her room, my father made them for her when they were young, and she kept them as memories of her youth." She stopped in front of his bed. "I… I thought that was cute, so I asked my father about it, and he went and told me the history of these models, and how he always wanted to make the last two which by coincidence, you have one of them. Though… I'm curious about the last one…" She said as she turned over to him. "So I know about the history, but sadly…" She let out a disappointed sigh. "I don't know how to make them…"_

_"Well… How about I teach you next time?" _

_"H-huh…?" She looked at him with a light blush on her face."R-Really?"_

_The silver-haired teen replied with a nod as he walked towards her. "Yeah, we'll build one together." He said as he held his right pinky out. "That's a promise."_

_The black-haired teen looked down at his pinky with a smile. She knew this is childish… but… she doesn't mind. "Heheh… Thanks." She held out her right pinky as they wrapped around one another. _

_"Alright! A promise it is!" Their fingers slowly left one another. _

_Yukiko giggled happily as she turned around towards his bed. "Though… I have another question for you…"_

_"Hmm?" Souji stood next to her, looking at his bed. "Hmm… Is my bed that interesting?" He asked with a light grin._

_Her eyes widened as she felt her face warming up. "W-What!? N-No! N-Not like that!" She quickly looked at him. "I-I would never!"_

_"Like what?" Her boyfriend asked with the same grin on his face. "I only asked if my bed was interesting to you." He then crossed his arms. "Are you thinking something perverted Yukiko-chan?"_

_"N-No I'm not!" She sighed as she looked back down at his bed. "I-It's just… Well… I heard that teens, especially boys, have… Ero magazines…" Her face turned a brighter red as she looked at him, with a light pout on her face. "S-So do you have any?!"_

_"H-heheh…." Her boyfriend chuckled as he placed his hand on her head. "That's awfully cute of you."_

_"D-Don't take this as a joke! I-I mean it!"_

_"Hmm…" He crossed his arms as he began thinking. Yukiko continued staring at him. "I do-" He stopped as he felt a pillow hit his head. "Ow…"_

_"P-Pervert!" The black-haired teen continued hitting him with his pillow. "Pervert, pervert, pervert!"_

_"H-Hey! S-Stop!" Souji grabbed the pillow as he pulled it away. "Y-you didn't let me finish!"_

_"W-what are you talking about?! You just admitted that you did-"_

_"-Not."_

_"H-huh…?"_

_"I do not have any of those things." He said with a sigh as he threw his pillow back on his bed. "I would never have them. I'm not… really into those kinds of things."_

_"I see…" Yukiko looked away with an even brighter blush on her face. "S-sorry… J-just…"_

_"Jealous much?" Souji asked with a mischevous grin._

_Her eyes widened as she glared at him. "Wha-!?"_

_"Awww… You were jealous-" He felt her hands pinching his cheeks. "Awwwww…. I don't care if it hurts, it's still so cute…"_

_"W-Why do you tease me so much?!" Yukiko asked with a sigh as she let go of his cheeks and walked towards his couch. "…Jerk."_

_"Aww…" Souji began rubbing his cheeks as he followed her. "I'm sorry… it's just that it's so funny to tease you!" _

_"H-hmph!" The black-haired teen looked away as crossed her arms. _

_"Come on. I said I'm sorry!" _

_"Big jerk…"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"Idiot…"_

_"H-hey!"_

_"Stupid…"_

_"W-why are you insulting me so much!?"_

_"Stupidhead…"_

_"Uh… didn't you just call me stupid a few seconds ago…?"_

_…_

_Yukiko stood still in silence as her hair covered her face. _

_"Uh… Y-Yukiko…?" Souji asked as he waited for another insult."Are you… alright…?" He asked again as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey-" He stopped as he began hearing her laugh. "There it is…" He sighed as he facepalmed. "Your laughing fit…"_

_"Hahahahaha! S-sorry! Hahaha! I-I didn't realized it until you pointed it out! Hahahahaha! O-Oh god…!" She sat down on the couch as she continued laughing. "M-My lungs…! Hahaha! Oh lord… my lungs!" _

_"Well…at least you're back to normal…" He said with a light chuckle as he sat down next to her. "Let it all out…"_

_"Hahahahahahaha!" She closed her eyes as a tear or two fell down from her eye. "O-oh man! T-This is too much!"_

_"Don't kill yourself now…"_

_"S-Sorry! J-Just… so funny…!" The black haired teen coughed as she let out another sigh. "O-Okay…." She let out another heavy sigh as she shook her head. "A-Alright! I-I think I'm done…"_

_"Finally…" _

_"Haha… Haaaa…." She closed her eyes as she wiped the tear away. "A-Anyway…" Her eyes focused on his as she moved in closer to him. _

_"Hmm?" _

_"I wanted to tell you a few things."_

_"Like what?"_

_Yukiko smiled lightly as she looked down at her hands. "I'm going to take over the Amagi Inn after I finish school."_

_"I see… so you decided to stick with it?" _

_She responded with a nod. "By hanging out with you… I always said stuff about leaving it, even bad-mouthing it… and it was good while it lasted." She said with a light chuckle. "Though… that was just a way of me running away."_

_"How so?"_

_"Well… by insulting it, it made me… feel like I was expressing myself, like… I was free." Yukiko slowly clenched her fists. "But… I thought about it more and more after it. Why? I don't know… I asked myself that all the time, at least… until a few weeks ago." She then let out a sigh. "I actually… felt something for my family's inn. Insulting it… well… it was just… a short term thing, you know? A short term freedom… but… after thinking non-stop about it… I realized… The inn is close to my heart."_

_Souji sat there in silence as he continued hearing her. _

_"It was close to my heart as everyone who works there is. My mother. My father. My cooks." She then let out another chuckle. "Expecially the cooks. You know… they continued helping me to cook better, and… I think I'm almost there."_

_"Oh? No more mystery food X?"_

_Yukiko giggled as she nodded. "No more mystery food X. By… thinking about everyone in the inn, and how much they cared for me… I realized that… the Amagi inn… is my home. I want to take care of that home because I love it." She looked over at her boyfriend. "And… it's all thanks to you, Souji-kun."_

_"Heh…" The silver-haired teen chuckled. "You're giving me too much credit."_

_"Souji-kun…"_

_"At the end, it was you, Yukiko, who realized it." He looked down at her hands. "All what I did was just be there with you, through the saddest, toughest, and happy times. I learned more about you as a person, and well… as you can see… I fell in love with you because of it." This comment made both of them blush. "So… don't give me all the credit, because you are who you are, and it was you, who found it." _

_"T-Thank you…" Yukiko smiled as she stood up. "C-Can you get up…?"_

_"Hmm?" Souji looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "A-alright…" He said nervously as he stood up, facing her. _

_She slid her hand inside her pocket as she pulled out a small pocket charm. "I want you to have this." She said with a smile as she held her hand out, holding the charm for him. _

_The silver-haired teen chuckled as he gently grabbed the charm and held it close to him. "Thank you, Yukiko." Souji said with a smile as his silver eyes stared at the charm on his hand. It was a small blue bag, with the word, 'Love.' On it, as it was closed tight with a long, golden string. "I'll cherish this with the bottom of my heart…." His eyes then focused on hers, as he leaned in closer to her. _

_Yukiko didn't back away, she stood still with her bright blush and smile. Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. _

_"Yukiko…" They stared at each other in silence, as they slowly inched their face closer to each others. Their chest pressed against each other as their hearts began beating rapidly in sync. _

_The black haired teen closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers. It was their first kiss, and… to her, it was amazing. So amazing, that she couldn't find a way to describe it. But it was funny. She was never good with boys, and her head would always be everywhere whenever she talked to any. Especially if she was in a boy's room. She felt the tight kiss on her lips began to pull away. However… with Souji, she could clearly see her thoughts. It wasn't complicated or hard at all. He began to pull his arms away from her waist. _

_It was simple. She loved him. _

_"No…" She muttered lightly as Souji lightly raise his eye brow in confusion._

_"Somethin-" He stopped himself as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, and pulled him back in, into another deep kiss. He smiled against her lips as he embraced her and kissed her back. _

_She knew that he would be leaving in a few weeks, but it didn't mean that they couldn't stop making memories together. She gave him that charm to show that she would always be thinking of him when he was gone. She didn't know if he would come back… so this charm should take her place. It was… the right thing to do… right?_

_Yukiko felt as her heart beating faster. This was an amazing evening… with her boyfriend. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She didn't want the moment to stop. Her boyfriend began to slowly pull away. "Souji-kun…?" She looked at him with a questioning look on her face._

_"A-Ah… well… T-the tv is about to play my favorite show-" He stopped as he was pushed onto the couch. "Y-Yukiko-cha-" He stopped as she sat on his lap, her chest in front of him. "W-What are you…?" _

_"Getting rid of all distractions." She replied as she picked up the remote and turned off the tv. "Better." She then looked down at his eyes. "Souji-kun…" She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_"Y-yeah…?" _

_"Shut up and kiss me." _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Yukiko-chan!"

"H-Huh?" Yukiko quickly sat up from her bed as she looked to her side to see one of the managers standing. "A-ah… Haru… I-Is something wrong?" Crap, it was a dream. She sighed as she began rubbing her eyes with her hands. And it was a good one too… "Wait… what time is it…?"

"Ah… It's 6:00 A.M. Sorry!" The manager bowed lightly as she gently pulled the blanket away from Yukiko. "Today we have important guests coming in, and we need you to work for one of the attendants, he filled in sick, so we need all the help we can!"

"Huh…? But… I promised my friends that I would go with them…" The black-haired teen said with a sigh. "Can't you call in someone else instead?"

Haru shook her head. "I'm sorry, but your mother said that you have to do this."

"…Ugh…" Yukiko sighed as she looked over at her counter, where her cellphone rested. "But…"

"Do you think you friends could help us out?"

"I think they c-" She stopped herself as she realized that Souji was just out of the hospital yesterday. Everyone else was also recovering from what they witnessed from their leader a few days back. It would be inpolite if she were to ask a favor of them… She shook her head as she placed her feet on the floor. She wore a silky white nightdress that reached to her thighs. "No. I think they're too busy. I'll get working right away." She said as she stood up and walked towards her closet.

The manager stood still as she looked at Yukiko. "But… I don't think your friends would mind, Yukiko-chan! They are all open-minded, and gentle people-"

"No… I don't wish to bother them with a task like this."

"But Yukiko-chan! I know they can be of great help!"

"No. Please… drop it."

Haru sighed as she slowly moved her hands to her chest. "Yukiko-chan… you've been looking… saddened… Please… let your friends hel-" She stopped when she heard the closet doors slam shut.

"They're busy!" This comment made Haru jump lightly. "Just… wait outside. I'll be out in a few moments." Yukiko said without looking back at her.

"Y-Yes…" The manager bowed and then walked out of the room.

"…Saddened?" Yukiko let out a light chuckle as she held a kimono with her right hand. "Of course I'm saddened." She began to walk towards her bed as she closed her eyes and began to remove her dress. "How would I not be?" She stopped in front of her bed as she completely removed her nightdress, and threw it on her bed. "When I finally have a chance to talk to him…this happens…." She let out a heavy sigh as she slid her arm inside her kimono. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt her kimono around her body and then slid her other arm through her kimono.

"…I really have bad luck." The black-haired teen said with another chuckle as she walked towards the door. "Maybe I deserve it…." She said sadly as her eyes focused on the mirror on the door.

In front of her was… Yukiko. She has her same brown eyes, her long, black hair, and even a kimono. This is her… right? She has the same face and her skin is as pale as hers. This is her.

"I look like crap…" She said to herself with a light smile on her face. From her reflection, she saw her black bra from her kimono and fixed her kimono to hide it. Thinking about it, this is a whole new her. She would always have her kimono on correctly, even if she had a bad day, but… this is too bad. How disorganized is she? She would never get furious over her workers, at least… until today. Her pale face… She hasn't really been 'healthy' since Souji first left.

_"It's… my fault." _She thought to herself with another sigh. She let herself fall like this. She tried her best to keep her… friendly, normal Yukiko charade for as long as she could, but even if she tried, everyone can see how she really is. "A huge clusterfuck."

She would always tell herself that everything is okay. Everything is the same, just… with a few changes. She knew that day would come, and she even prepared for it. The battle of Izanami was that she would never forget, especially when she stood next to him. He protected her, but one by one her friends would fall. She knew she couldn't let him protect her, so when she saw hands rise from underneath her, she pushed him away. She felt hands touch her entire body as she was getting dragged down into the bottomless abyss.

She was ready to die that moment. As long as Souji didn't fail, she would be fine. She showed him her love, and he showed her his. The only regret she had at that time, was not saying goodbye to her family, but she accepted her death. At least… until she saw her boyfriend, smiling as she felt her arms around her body. He was cradling her, and thanked her for what she did for him.

The black-haired teen still couldn't believe that she was brought back to life. How? Well… he never really did explain it to her. But at that time, did it really matter? They all managed to defeat Izanami, the Goddess of death. Everyone made it back alive.

Even with a miracle, she can still never forget that day. However, it's not one 'Good' type of memory. Rather… it haunts her. She's still thinking about it, and how whenever she tries to remember what happened after she woke up in Souji's arms, she gets a small headache. Why? She doesn't know. But that memory isn't the only thing that gives her a headache.

Yukiko sighed as she gently grabbed on to the doorknob. "I just… want to talk to Souji-kun…" She muttered with a light cry as she shook her head. _"Right now is not the time to be like this… We have important guests coming." _She took a deep breath as she opened the door as one of her workers stood in front of her in silence.

"I apologize for the wait." The black-haired teen said with a light bow.

"A-ah! Don't apologize over something like that!"

"Thank you." She replied as she began walking towards the end of the hallway as Haru followed her. "…I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." She said as she continued walking, looking ahead of her.

"…It's okay. I didn't like the idea of having Miss Yukiko coming in to work, but… your mother insisted."

"I understand. As the future owner of the inn, I need to start taking part of attending famous guests."

"I know… but I knew Miss Yukiko was really looking forward to her friend's hangout…"

"It's okay… I'm sure my friends will understand."

"…You're right Miss Yukiko. I apologize for my comments."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Yukiko replied with a small smile on her face as she stopped in frontof the door. "Besides… these guests must really be important if my help is needed." She said jokingly.

"Well… they are from a famous company." The manager said as she opened the door for her, and let Yukiko pass through.

"Oh? Famous company? Like what?" The black-haired teen asked as she stopped behind the counter.

"You didn't know Miss Yukiko?"

Yukiko shook her head as she sat down on the chair behind the counter as Haru sat down next to her. "I'm afraid not. Are they like… a gas company or some sort?"

"Well… something like that. They're the Kirijo group-"

The black-haired teen's eyes widened as she shot up on her feet. "T-The Kirijo group!?"

"A-Ah! Calm down Miss Yukiko!"

"I-I knew it was important… but… I didn't know it was the Kirijo group…" Yukiko sighed as she sat back down on her seat. "Y-you're right… I need… I need to calm down." She took a deep breath. _"3…2…1-" _She quickly breathed out when she heard a small 'ding' sound. "A-Ah! Sorry!" She quickly placed her hand over the small bell on the counter to stop the sound. "Welcome to the Amagi Inn." She said as she bowed slightly. "How may I help you?"

"Hmm…" The person in front of her stood still, as his eyes examined her.

"U-Um… I-Is something… the matter, sir?" The black-haired teen asked with a nervous look on her face. _"W-Why is he… looking at me like that…?"_

The person in front of her has a long white sleeve dress shirt, with a black vest over it and normal black dress pants, with black dress shoes. He has one of his hands over his shoulder, holding on to his black suit. He has short, spiky silver hair and silver eyes. "Yeah. Are you Yukiko Amagi?"

"Y-yes?" Yukiko answered almost questionly.

"What's with that answer?" The silver-haired man said with a sigh as he began scrathing his head. "Are you, or are you not Yukiko Amagi?"

The black-haired teen sighed as she nodded. "Yes, I am Yukiko Amagi. I am the daughter of the owner of this inn. Is there anything else I may help you with?" She asked, hoping to get this man out of her sight. _"What a rude one…"_

"Hmph… I see." The man sighed as he placed a credit card on the counter. "I'll be making some reservations on behalf of the Kirijo group."

_"H-He's from the Kirijo group!?" _Yukiko shook her head as she grabbed the card from the counter. "I-I see…" She handed the credit card over to Haru as she took out a paper, and slid it across the table, towards the man. "I'm going to need your signature."

"Yeah, yeah." The silver-haired man took out a pen from his pocket, and quickly signed the paper, and slid the it back to her. "The owner of the company will shortly arrive." Haru finished typing the information from the credit card onto the computer, and handed the credit card back to Yukiko.

The black-haired teen placed the credit card and slid it back to the man, and looked at the paper. "I see… I'll make sure to get the preperations ready for Mitsuru Kirijo." Her eyes then met his. "Thank you for coming ahead of time, Akihiko Sanada."

-.-.-.-.-.- To Be Continued. -.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. Chapter 5

"Jesus… Why are we still on the Mitsuo case? I thought he was already charged with Morooka's murder?" Dojima said with a sigh as he slammed the folder regarding Mitsuo onto the table in front of him. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against his chair. "This doesn't make any sense… Why the hell did his case come up again…?" He let out another sigh as he opened his eyes. "We even found the one responsible for Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi's murders!"

In front of him was the same folder, a cup of coffee next to it, and an ashtray. "Damn it…" He took out a pack of cigarettes, and took a cigarette out. "My office smells too much like smoke…" He placed it between his lips as he took out a lighter. "I have to stop this bad habit of mine…" He said to himself as he lit the cigarette and breathed in. He closed his eyes once again as he let out smoke from his mouth. "We have the evidence of Mitsuo Kubo murdering Mooroka. He even admitted to it. There's even witnesses that back up… Yet…" He slowly opened his eyes as he breathed out smoke. "Why did the court send me back his files…? I don't understand this at all…"

He shook his head as stood up from his seat. "This is killing me…" He said with a light-growl as he walked towards his door. "I need to take a breather…" He opened the door and walked out of his office as he leaned against a nearby wall. He breathed out smoke again as he stared up at the ceiling. He pushed Mitsuo aside as thoughts of how Nanako was doing popped into his head. Did she eat breakfast? Did she make it to school? Are her grades good?

"Uh… sometimes being a father can get into your head…" He let out a small chuckle as he exhaled again. Nanako had been popping into his head more often now because of Souji. She became happier than ever, hell, even more than the first time she met him. "I don't know how he does it, but damn it… He always gets Nanako to talk about him twenty four seven." He let out another chuckle as he dropped the cigarette onto the floor, and stomped on it.

But still, it was nice to feel like a complete family again. Though… he wished that it wasn't due to losing his sister and brother-in-law. "Maybe that's why I can't think straight… I have them in my head." He said as he exhaled once more. "Why is it that when something good happens in this town, there's always a tragedy afterwords? It's like Inaba has a curse."

"I'm failing my job… I couldn't find the killer behind my wife… but god damn it, I'm going to find the one responsible for the death of his parents." Dojima said with a sigh as he looked down at his feet. "Damn it… but moping around, and doing nothing… it won't get me there now would it?" He shook his head as he began walking towards his door. "Get it together old man…" He said as he grabbed onto the door, but was stopped by a, somewhat gentle, warm hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Ryotaro Dojima?" A feminine voice asked behind him.

"Yes, I am." Dojima said as he turned over to the woman. She had long, beautiful red hair. A bang covered her right eye, as her red eyes stared at his. She wore a black skirt that reached to her knees, and a long sleeve dress shirt. In her hands, she was holding onto a straw hat, with a black ribbon around it. "How may I help you?"

"Ah, thank you." She smiled at him. "I was sent here by the officials."

"Officials?" The detective asked with a questionable look on his face. "I'm sorry, but I was never informed about any one coming in for a case."

"Oh my, I'm afraid you didn't receive the letter…" She said as she took out a folded piece of paper form her pocket, and handed it to him. "Please read it."

Dojima opened the letter as he began skimming through it. "Well… it does say that you have access to our files…" His eyes continued skimming through the letter. "…Why Kubo's? Do you know anything about him?" He asked as his eyes focused on her.

"Well… I feel like I have information that may help regarding his case. That's why I'm here." The red-haired woman said with a smile.

"If so, why not tell me? I'm a detective. Besides, I've been on the case for a few months. I know more details about this man than you."

"I appreciate your help, but I'm afraid that is not necessary. I feel that I can take it from here." She said with a light bow. "Thank you-"

Dojima clenched the paper tightly as he let out a small growl. "Are you trying to mock me?"

"What? No… I would never try to. I'm just stating that your help is not needed for this case."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The detective asked as he glared at her. "The people in this town were all relieved that this man is behind bars, but yet, he came back for some strange reason, and now every one is worried. What other evidence is there needed to put this man behind bars!?"

"I'm sorry that this man has once again brought worries among the people in this town. However, I've been sent by the officials to investigate Mitsuo's case, and try to find more evidence-"

"We gave them evidence! Mooroka was killed in cold blood! We had eye witnesses testify! We gave them plenty of evidence! There is no way the court can just shrug that off and demand more! What kind of bullshit is this!?"

"I apologize that this is causing you to have more headaches, but this is an order by the officials, and just like how you have a job to do, then let me do mine."

"I am DOING my job! But apparently my job is shit if the court returns the case when they got evidence in their faces."

"Please Dojima-san. You must calm down-"

"I don't need a Kirijo to tell me to calm down." Dojima said with a growl as he opened his door. "You all are the same. Just because you have power, you all think you can do what ever the hell you want." He quickly walked over to his desk and picked up the files regarding Mitsuo. "Justice? Ha. What purpose is justice when you have power?" He asked as he walked over to her. "Here." He held out the files for her.

The red-haired woman bowed as she grabbed onto the files. "Thank you." She tried to pull back the file, but Dojima refused to let go. "Dojima-san?"

"I just want to tell you one thing." His brown eyes glared at hers. "You're going to take over this case, but I just want you to know that I'm going to bring this up to the higher ups."

The woman sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Based on your reaction, it seems that doing that won't help at all. Thanks." The detective let go of the files. "Then I can fully focus on investigating other cases."

"Then I wish you luck on your cases." The woman said with a bow as she began to walk.

"Mitsuru Kirijo." Dojima called her out as she stopped. "Ever heard of the case regarding the Shirogane family?"

The red-haired woman's eyes widened slightly. She stood in silence as she slowly turned over as her eyes met his. "I can tell you one thing Dojima-san. That is, the Kirijo group has nothing to hide. So do as much investigating as you can, but in the end, you will find nothing."

"You've all had enough free passes. There is going to be a day in which you have to finally face the consequences." The detective then walked back inside his room as he closed the door.

Mitsuru stood quietly as her eyes focused on the floor. She shook her head as she began walking away. "Don't you think I faced enough?" She muttered as she placed her straw hat back on and walked out of the building.

-.-.-.-.-

Akihiko yawned as his eyes began to examine the room around him. "Huh… For an entrance, this place looks pretty nice for the country side."

"Thank you." Yukiko said with a light smile. "Do you wish to go to your room now?"

"Yeah." The silver-haired man snapped his fingers as two men, wearing similar dark suits came in with three suitcases. "Place it over here." He said as he pointed at the floor, next to him. The men nodded as they gently placed the suitcases on the floor next to Akihiko. "You can go pick her up now. Tell her I'll be getting her room ready." The men nodded as they bowed, and left.

The black-haired teen looked on nervously. _"So fast… and so silent… This is… the rich life?" _

"Hey. Let's get going. I need to set all these things in the room for Mitsuru." Akihiko said as he placed one of the suitcases between his arm and his side as he grabbed the other two with his hands. "I don't want her to be mad."

"Ah, yes!" Yukiko stood up from her seat as she walked over to the side of the counter, and opened it. "Please, come on in. I'll lead you to your room."

The silver-haired man walked in the counter as Haru stood up and opened the door. "Thanks." He said as he walked through the door. "Damn. This place looks so small from the outside, but it's freaking huge here."

The black-haired teen sighed as she quickly followed him, and squeezed in through his side, and stood in front of him. "I apologize." She said with a light bow as she began to walk deeper into the hallway. "It's just a few more doors down the hall."They both began walking down the hall in silence. _"Ugh... Are rich people normally this silent and obnoxious?" _She thought to herself with a sigh. _"I just want this day to end already..."__  
_

Akihiko began to struggle with the suitcase between his arm and his side. "Geez… Just how many rooms are there in this place?" He asked with a low sigh. "I'm dying over here-" He stopped as he felt his chest touch her back. "Huh? Why'd you stop-"

Yukiko opened the door and walked over to the side as she bowed down lightly. "This is your room."

"Huh…" The silver-haired man walked inside the room. "Not bad." He said with a light smile as his eyes examined the room. Two futons were already laid down on the floor. A nice, oak table stood next to them with a remote control on top of it. His silver eyes then looked over at the plasma television, then over to the doors. "That's the bathroom, and the closet right?"

The black-haired teen nodded as she walked inside the room. "Yes. In the bathroom, there is already shampoo and soap for you to use. The closet can be a nice place to put all those suitcases inside."

"I see." Akihiko sighed as he raised his hands and let all the suitcases drop onto the floor. The sound of the suitcases hitting the floor simultaneously made Yukiko jump. "Alright. Thanks." His eyes then fixed over to her. "Say, mind if we can chat for a bit?"

_"Come on... Why do you want to talk!? I want to go! Yukiko! Say no!" _"S-sure…" Yukiko said with a light smile. _"Idiot..." _ Her eyes slowly looked over at the suitcases on the floor. "U-um… is it… really fine if you… leave them like that…?"

"The suitcases?"

"Y-yes."

"Doesn't matter." The man said with another sigh as he walked over to the table, and sat down. "Sit."

"R-right!" The black-haired teen slowly sat down behind the table and in front of Akihiko. "Um… are there any other questions you wish to ask me?"

"Yeah. There are." Akihiko said with a loud yawn. "Just a few."

_"What kind of manners is that…?" _Yukiko shook her head. _"Calm down… He's part of the Kirijo group… I need to… withstand it… Remember. It's for the Inn." _Her brown eyes slowly focused on his. "So what kind of que-" She stopped herself as she felt her right eye twitch. _"W-what the hell is he doing…?"_

The silver-haired man began to remove his vest. "Sorry, it's just that it feels so hot here…"

Her face turned bright red as she quickly looked away. "Y-You can't just do that in front of me!"

"Huh? Why not?" He asked as he fully removed his dress shirt, revealing his white-tank top.

"B-because it's not the right manners!" Yukiko said as her eyes continued looking away from him. _"Who the hell does he think he is?! Do they not have any manners?!" _

"Hey. Come on now." Akihiko sighed as he tapped on the table. "You ganna answer my questions, or no?"

_"This guy… I swear…" _The black-haired teen slowly clenched her fist into a ball. _"I'm going to kill him one of these days…" _

"Whatever…" The silver-haired man crossed his arms as his eyes focused on her. "Do you know anything about this town?"

"Hmm?" Yukiko slowly looked over at him, but her face turned brighter red as she quickly focused her eyes down at the table. _"Does the midnight channel, shadows, Izanami, and pretty much all the weird fog count?"_ She sighed as she couldn't just say that to him. "W-well… nothing really. Inaba is just a small town. You can clearly see that there is not much in this town."

"Yeah, this is a boring place."

_"Boring? Do you have any idea how many people were scared? You don't! People were frightened for their lives! A psycho killer was on the loose, and more weird things happened in here! We faced the Goddess of death for heaven's sake! How can you say its boring!?" _The black-haired teen closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. _"Calm down…"_ "I'm afraid I'm going to disagree with you. This town has a very nice view. The locals are all so very nice and friendly. The shops are amazing, also the food is great. So please… before you comment on this town, first, fully look at the scenery."

"Don't go all defensive on me here now." Akihiko said with a light chuckle. "Just an opinion."

"…I'm sorry." _"…I really don't like this guy… I want to get the hell out of here…" _

"Well… has anything weird been going on in this town?"

"Weird?" Yukiko slowly looked up at him. "What do you mean weird?" _"It's not like there was a murder spree. Or the legend of the midnight channel or anything. No… nothing weird here."_

"Well… I read cases in which this town was surrounded by thick fog. Apparently, there were many that were sent to the hospital. Do you know anything about it?"

"Well.. There was a very thick fog, and it lasted for almost a month…" The teen slowly looked back down at the table. "It was just bad weather that lasted for a while. Luckily no one was gravely Ill."

"Hmph…" Akihiko sighed. "It can't be true, now can it?"

"Excuse me?"

"There is no way fog as thick as that, can be 'bad weather' for a while… Don't you think something else was going on?"

Yukiko shook her head. "No… I feel that it was just that. Bad weather. I'm afraid I don't really know anything else other than that-" She felt his hand grab onto her arm. "Excuse me sir, but you can't touch me like that." She said with a piercing glare as she placed her hand over his. "Or I'll call the police on you."

"What persona do you have?"

"W-what…?" How does he know about personas…? The teen grabbed onto his hand as she pulled it away from her arm. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking abo-" Her eyes widened as the man took out something looking like a gun. "W-what are you-" _"W-why does he have a gun!?"_

"Let me re-introduce myself to you." The silver-haired man slowly stood up. "My name is Akihiko Sanada." His silver eyes focused on her. "I'm the vice-president of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Sector. Our job is to hunt down shadows, and kill them. Our other duties involve finding others that can use personas, and recruit them into our team." He then held out the gun in front of him. "This is a machine that can help summon our personas, an evoker. Don't be alarmed. It's not a real gun."

"I… I see…" Yukiko slowly stood up on her feet as she walked over to his evoker. "Then… your business here…"

"Yes. We're here to find you, and your friends." Akihiko then slowly slid his evoker into his pocket. "We need all the help we can get."

"But... I don't have-"

"Don't lie to me now. I have a friend that can sense other personas. She wrote down a list of names for me." He said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and began unfolding it. "'Yukiko Amagi, Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Fujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, Chie Satonaka, and Souji Seta.' These were the names that she gave us. So instead of playing dumb, just be straightforward."

The black-haired teen looked down at her feet. "I see... Well, I'm afraid that we all have finished anything revolving around Personas." She said with a sigh and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, but our answer is no."

"You have no right to answer on everyone's behalf." Akihiko said as he dropped the paper on the table. "Look, I know that you have a leader. He has a unique power that no one else in your group has, and that is the ability to use multiple personas."

_"Souji-kun..." _Yukiko shook her head as she began backing away. "I'm sorry, but right now is not the right time to ask for our help." There is no way that she wanted anything bad to happen to Souji. She then turned around and walked over to the door. "You came at the wrong time. Maybe you can come later this year, but he is not able to fight at the moment."

"Hold on." The silver haired man grabbed her shoulder. "If that's the case, then I need you to try to convince him-"

"I can't!" The black-haired teen quickly turned around and push his hand away. "Right now, we don't want to fight anything at the moment! So please, just leave us alone-"

"…I'm afraid that Inaba will be in grave danger in the upcoming months."

Yukiko's eyes widened as her eyes slowly stared at his. "W-what?"

"We believe that shadows are the cause, and in order to stop this danger, we need the help of you and your friends."

"T-that can't be the reason now!" She said as she began walking towards him. "We finished them all off! There's no way that they can return!"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Because the one behind them said she wouldn't interfere with humanity anymore after we defeated her! There's no way she would do it again-"

"There's been two cases in Inaba. Those were sent to the Kirijo Group so they could be investigated"

She stopped in front of him. "What? Two? But there hasn't been any reports on it here!"

"Because the police are keeping it a secret. They don't want to repeat similar events that happened earlier in the year." Akihiko sighed as he crossed his arms. "I would show you, but I'd rather show your whole group, that's why I need you to talk to your leader."

"Whoa, wait a second... I-I don't understand something." Yukiko focused her eyes on him. "Do they think that Mitsuo is the one behind it?"

"Well, that's the problem. They feel like he's working with someone, or a group."

"What gives you guys that idea?"

"He's been heard that he was talking for some strange reason, and when officials were sent to check up on him, he stood silent."

"Does he have a TV?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that-"

"Akihiko-san! Does he have a TV?"

"No. The last time I was informed, he isn't allowed a TV." His silver eyes looked at her suspiciously. "But again.. what does a TV have to do with this?"

Yukiko ignored his question as she continued asking questions regarding Mitsuo. "Then... they think Mitsuo is still causing trouble?"

"Yeah. But they also suspect Tohru Adachi might also be behind it as well. But back to the TV-"

"But they're behind bars! How can they think of that!?"

_"This girl is annoying me..." _Akihiko thought as he shook his head. "Police officers just want to pin these crimes to them so the case can quickly close. That's how it is. But I know, and you know that this isn't it." He gave up on asking anything else regarding the TV.

"I might believe you if you can tell me how the bodies of these victims were found."

"Hmph. I was waiting for you to ask me that." The silver-haired man sighed. "They both were found hanging upside down. One on the rooftop, and the other by a light post."

"And no random passengers walked by and saw them?"

"No. The weird thing is, it's by the border side of Inaba. Pretty much by houses that are miles away from each other."

"So you're saying… all the cases that happened a few months back… they will most likely occur once again?"

"Yes. The number of shadows drastically decreased a few months back, which I believe is what you're meaning. But the number of shadows has been increasing at a tremendous rate. If it continues, then more and more accidents will happen in this town."

"We defeated Izanami who was the cause of this… But… you're saying even after that fight… It's all going to happen again and its going to be more?"

Akihiko nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so. But Something similar like this is happening in Port Island as well. If it's the repeat of what happened, then we fear that shadows… have made it from the other side, and into here. This is very important when it comes to this place."

"...How is it important?"

"When my friend was scanning for shadows, she found one four days ago. On a Monday night, and apparently, someone died from a car crash-" Akihiko stopped as he heard a small thudding noise. "H-hey! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yukiko fell on her knees as she felt her heart racing. "N-No way… then… what you're saying…" She closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. "…Souji-kun's parents were killed by... shadows…?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
